1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a database search apparatus and method for searching a database in which a large number of items have been stored and displaying the result of the search on a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image database is for obtaining a desired image by randomly displaying, on a display unit, thumbnail images of images obtained by searching the image database and designating a thumbnail image displayed.
However, if the images retrieved by the search of the image database are large in number, then a large number of thumbnail images will be displayed randomly on the image display unit. This makes it difficult to find a desired image among the large number of thumbnail images displayed.
Further, collections of image materials include those obtained by forming a plurality of folders in advance and storing a large number of images in the plurality of folders upon classifying the images according to image type.
Unless the name of a folder appropriately represents the images represented by the image data that has been stored in the folder, the desired image will not be contained in the folder even if the folder is specified. Thus, finding the desired image is difficult. Further, if image data representing a large number of images has been stored in a folder, it is still difficult to find a desired image among these numerous images.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to arrange it so that a desired image can be found in a comparatively simple manner.
A database search apparatus according to a first aspect of the present invention comprises: a group keyword input unit for inputting a group keyword; a search unit (search means), which is responsive to a group keyword that has been provided by the group keyword input means, for searching a database in which numerous items of data have been stored and finding representative image data that represents a representative image of extracted data; and a representative-image display control unit (representative-image display control means) for displaying, on a display unit, the representative image represented by the representative image data found by the search unit.
The first aspect of the present invention provides also a method suitable for the apparatus described above. Specifically, the method comprises the steps of: inputting a group keyword; searching, in response to input of a group keyword, a database in which numerous items of image data have been stored and finding a representative image that represents a representative image of extracted data; and displaying, on a display unit, the representative image represented by the representative image data found.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the database is searched when a group keyword is entered. The data that has been stored in the database is extracted in accordance with the group keyword and representative images regarding the extracted data are displayed on the display unit. By repeatedly entering group keywords, the search is repeated to obtain the desired image.
Thus, a desired image can be found with relative ease even if a large number of items of data have been stored in the database.
Since the representative images are displayed on the display unit, the content of data obtained by providing the group keyword can be ascertained merely by observing the representative images.
Preferably, it is determined whether the extracted data is a plurality of items of data and, in response to a determination to the effect that the extracted data is plural, a representative image indicating that the extracted data is plural is displayed on the display unit.
Thus, merely observing the representative image makes it possible to ascertain that the data retrieved by the search of the database is plural.
A count of retrieved items of data may be displayed on the display unit.
Thus, one can ascertain the number of items of data retrieved. This makes it possible for the user to judge whether the data that is the object of the search should be narrowed down further by providing a group keyword.
An arrangement may be adopted in which the number of retrieved items of data is not displayed if the number is one but is displayed if the number of items of retrieved data is plural. Thus, whether the number of items of retrieved data is one or plural can be distinguished comparatively simply.
An arrangement may be adopted in which information relating to the representative image (e.g., if the representative image is the image of a product, then the information would represent a feature of the product) is displayed on the display unit in association with the representative image. This makes it possible to ascertain not only the representative image but also other related information.
An arrangement may be adopted in which an image corresponding to data represented by a representative image is displayed on the display unit in response to the representative image being clicked.
Thus, even a user who is not accustomed to operating a database can obtain, in comparatively simple fashion, an image belonging to a group decided by a group keyword.
A group for which details are to be displayed may be designated and, in response to the designation made, images represented by the data belonging to the designated group may be displayed as a list.
Thus, images corresponding to the data belonging to a group can be viewed.
Information relating to the images displayed in the list may be displayed on the display unit.
Thus, even more detailed information concerning images corresponding to the data can be acquired.
A database search apparatus according to a second aspect of the present invention comprises: a search condition input unit for inputting search conditions; a search unit (search means) for searching a database, in which numerous items of data have been stored, in accordance with search conditions that have been input from the search condition input unit; a display control unit (display control means) for displaying, on a display unit, a representative image representing results of searching the database by the search unit; and a unit (means) for changing the form of the representative image in dependence upon the results of searching the database by the search unit (e.g., the number of hits resulting from the search).
The second aspect of the present invention provides also a method suitable for the apparatus described above. Specifically, the method comprises the steps of: inputting search conditions; searching, in accordance with search conditions that have been input, a database in which numerous items of data have been stored; displaying, on a display unit, a representative image representing results of searching the database; and changing the form of the representative image in dependence upon the results of searching the database.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, the form of the representative image is changed in dependence upon the results of searching the database.
Thus, the user can infer search results merely by observing the form of the representative image. For example, if the number of hits resulting from a search is large, a representative image of the kind in which many images are superimposed is displayed.
The form of the representative image may be changed as the number of hits increases. This makes it possible to surmise how many hits have been obtained.
The representative image may be constructed by pasting an image onto a template image. In such case it is preferred that color transformation processing be executed in such a manner that the color of part of the area of the template image will become the same as a background color.
If the template image is expressed in accordance with the standard of the JPEG (Joint Photographic coding Experts Group), the template image will be rendered rectangular. If the GIF (Graphic Interchange Format) is employed, a template image of any shape can be formed but the image can be expressed in only 256 colors.
Since color transformation processing is executed in such a manner that the color of part of the template image becomes the same as the color of the background, the color in the area of this portion will become a color the same as that of the background even if the template image is produced in accordance with the JPEG standard. Thus, a template image having any shape is formed. This makes it possible to form a representative image having any desired shape.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.